


Since I Met You Baby (Love’s Got A Hold On Me)

by thorbiased



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pregnancy, Right?, That movie doesn’t exist and it never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: A quiet moment on the Benatar where Peter and Gamora dance and talk about their baby.





	Since I Met You Baby (Love’s Got A Hold On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from “Fooled Around and Fell in Love” by Evlin Bishop
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

Gamora gripped Peter’s finger loosely as they twirled around in the bay. Her eyes drifted shut as a giggle bubbled out of her mouth. Peter took her other hand and spun her out, but he caught her before she could go tumbling down to their cabins. She threw her head back, breathless. He pulled her in again and rested his chin the space where her neck and shoulder met. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. They swayed a little before Peter took a step back, his hands still locked around hers. She stood on her tiptoes and smirked at him. His dark green eyes smoldered. 

“You’re glowing,” he told her. 

Gamora laughed and shook her head, hard enough to knock a stray hair from her braid crown. “It’s the sweat,” she joked, letting him pull her in. She bent her elbows out as he did, and their faces came nearly close enough to each other to touch. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips. 

“Still, you’re hot, babe,” he promised. 

Gamora sighed. She kicked her leg out opposite of Peter’s. “You only day that because you did this to me,” she said, letting go of one of his hands to rub her slightly swollen belly. She pouted, like she was actually saddened by the fact that she was carrying their child. 

“You know,” Peter said lowly, bringing her in closer. He wrapped a sluggish arm around her back, and bent their intertwined hands at a 90 degree angle. They shifted their weight from one foot to the other together, completely in sync. “We need to tell everybody.”

Gamora rested her forehead on his shoulder. “Yes, I’m aware,” she mumbled into his worn leather jacket, “I think Mantis might already know.” 

“She probably does,” he agreed with a slight nod. “My sis has a talent for figuring out stuff.”

Gamora stepped up on the toes of Peter’s boots and let him move for her. She was ashamed to say she was already growing tired from dancing. 

“We should tell ‘em in a cool way,” he declared. Gamora leaned back just enough to face him properly, her face a mask of innocent confusion. “We should. Like...uh, on Earth...people have a bunch of weird sayings for being pregnant, like ‘a bun in the oven’ or uh...I don’t know.”

“A...bun in the oven?” Gamora asked, her voice teetering on laughter. She huffed. “You Terrans are strange.”

Peter shrugged. “What can ya do?” He hummed along to the song playing over the speakers. 

Gamora tentatively reached up to drag her fingers along the curve of his cheek bone. She kissed his nose. “I hope baby has your nose,” she whispered. 

Peter stopped his swaying and cupped Gamora’s cheeks. He outlined the delicate markings of her face. “I hope baby gets these.”

Gamora hummed, then gently tugged a lock of Peter’s brownish red curls down for him to see. It was getting long, she thought. “I hope baby gets your curls.”

Peter twirled a pink lock of Gamora’s hair underneath his fingers. “I hope baby has pink tips, too.”

Gamora’s gaze drifted to where his hand now rested above her heart. “I hope baby gets your heart,” she said, “Your big kind heart.”

Peter wrapped his arms around his wife’s back. He pressed his forehead to hers, and watched her brown eyes drift shut. “I hope baby gets your fight,” he murmured. 

Gamora’s fingers made their way to his hair again, and she dragged her nails lazily over his scalp. “I hope baby gets your music taste.”

Peter had to laugh at that one. The song over the speakers faded out, only to be replaced with their song. Peter felt a grim break out over his face before he started to sing along. “I musta been through a million girls.” His voice was low and ragged, as it always was when he first began. 

“I’d love ‘em then I’d leave ‘em alone,” Gamora chorused with him. 

“I didn’t care how much they cried, no sir.”

“Their tears left me cold as a stone.”

“Then I fooled around and fell in love. I fooled around and fell in love...”

The significance of the song was never lost on either of them. Yes, it was the first song Peter showed Gamora, all that time ago on Knowhere. But the man in the song, the playboy, the untouchable womanizer, that had been Peter. But then, well, he fooled around and fell in love. Now he danced with his wife, wistfully dreaming about what the future held. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see their child. 

“I fooled around in fell in love,” he whispered in Gamora’s ear, his lips brushing against her skin. She shivered and laid her head on his shoulder. “I fooled around and fell in love.”

“You’re thinking again,” she murmured. 

“I am,” he said, “just about everything. I use to be real different, ya know?”

Peter felt the warm pressure of Gamora’s lips on his neck before, “Yeah, I know.” 

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat. “I just...I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Gamora said. She stood to her full height and kissed him hard. “More than anything.”

Peter’s hands came to rest on Gamora’s baby bump. His thumb ran along the raised edges of the fabric of her sleep shirt. “I fell in love, I fell in love,” he sang, finishing out the song, “Yes, I did.”


End file.
